


Die Bürde des Erinnerns

by ritedition



Series: The Researcher's Notes [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Headaches & Migraines, Homebrew Content, Original Character(s), Panic, Repressed Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritedition/pseuds/ritedition
Summary: Bisher hatte Radu die Entscheidungen nicht bereut, die er auf seiner Reise getroffen hat. Da er jetzt aber die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommt, ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das alles so richtig war. Erst einmal muss er irgendwie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.
Series: The Researcher's Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862692





	Die Bürde des Erinnerns

# Die Bürde des Erinnerns  
  


Niemals in seinem Leben hatte sich Radu so schlecht in seiner Haut gefühlt. Wobei niemals vielleicht übertrieben war. Vielleicht traf ‚selten‘ es besser. Er hatte widerliche Tage erlebt. Tage, an denen er gehofft hatte, dass ihn jemand in der nächsten Gasse abstechen würde, dass sein Leben vorbei sein würde. Dass er irgendwie sein Ende finden würde. Dass der Fluch auch ihn treffen würde. Als er die kläglichen Überreste seiner Familie gefunden hatte. Das war so ein Moment gewesen. Als niemand mehr für ihn da gewesen war. Als er alleine gewesen war. Alleine und verlassen in einer Stadt, die er eigentlich kannte, die er mochte und die ihm aber mit einem Schlag so fremd geworden war, wie er es sich niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Doch diese dunklen Momente hatte er hinter sich gelassen. Wortwörtlich. Er war vor ihnen weggelaufen, hatte die Stadt verlassen, hatte seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen und er war ein anderer geworden. Wieder wortwörtlich. Er hatte anders ausgesehen, er hatte eine andere Vergangenheit gehabt, er hatte eine andere Familie gehabt, er hatte andere Ziele, eine andere Zukunft und ein anderes Leben. Alles war anders gewesen. Und für die Zeit, die er das gehabt hatte, war er sicher gewesen. Oder hatte sich sicher gefühlt. Für die Zeit, die es nun einmal gehalten hatte. Es war nicht furchtbar lang gewesen, wie es gehalten hatte. Nur eine Weile. Eine kleine Weile. Ein paar Jahre und es war wieder vorbeigewesen. Der Fluch hatte ihn zwar nicht eingeholt, soweit er das beurteilen konnte zumindest, aber das Leben schon und er musste es aufgeben und sich davon abwenden. Ein neues Leben beginnen. Wieder von vorne anfangen.

Und das hatte gut funktioniert. Über Jahre hinweg. Es hatte Radu durch die Zeiten gebracht, es hatte ihn sicher gehalten, es hatte ihn überleben lassen. Zwar alleine und nur mit den alten Erinnerungen an all das, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war, aber zu leben, das hatte fürs erste für ihn gereicht. Er hatte sich damit begnügt. Zwangsweise. Weil er nicht gewusst hatte, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Und zu überleben hatte doch auch ganz gut geklungen, oder etwa nicht?

Mit einem lauten Seufzen vergrub Radu das Gesicht in den Händen. Er fühlte sich so schuldig. So unfassbar schuldig. Er war egoistisch gewesen, oder nicht? Er hätte versuchen können seine Familie zurückzubringen. Er hätte so viel mehr tun können. Doch alles, was er getan hatte, war sich zu verstecken. Also hatte er praktisch nichts getan. Er hatte das verdammte Glück gehabt, dass er mit dem Leben davon gekommen war und so ging er damit um? Indem er nur fortlief? Und versuchte irgendwo irgendwie zu leben? Und wenn er noch so viele für sich erschaffen musste? Wie sollte das die nächsten Jahre aussehen? Wollte er noch mehr aufbauen? Noch mehr in seinem Kopf einnisten? Fest presste er die Kiefer aufeinander.

Aber es war doch auch seine Art. Er war nur einmal ein Changeling, ein Wandelblut. Er war, was er war und als andere zu leben war seine Art. Dass es in Letztwasser anders möglich gewesen war, war Glück gewesen. Zumindest für ihn. Dass er dort geboren war. Seine Familie hatte das vor Generationen mit einiger Sicherheit geplant. Zu seinem Glück. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Und vielleicht hatte er bereits damit alles für den Rest seines Lebens aufgebraucht. Vielleicht hatte es so für ihn kommen müssen.

Und trotzdem war es jetzt anders. Bis hierher hatte er noch alles im Griff gehabt. Mehr oder weniger. Er hatte sein Leben gehabt. Er hatte die Leben der anderen gehabt, auf die er aufgepasst hatte, die er mit Wissen versorgt hatte, wenn sie es gebraucht hatten. Er hatte eingegriffen, wenn es nötig gewesen war, wenn es zu sehr aus der Bahn gelaufen war. Wenn Bright wieder einmal zu viel Geld ausgeben wollte, oder als man ihn wieder einmal aus einer Stadt gejagt hatte, weil er angeeckt war. Er hatte Karus zurückgeholt, als dieser niemanden mehr gehabt hatte. Er hatte Mazzt geholfen, damit er sich einen Ruf und Namen aufbauen konnte. Er hatte auf sie alle aufgepasst und ihnen geholfen. Weil sie auf merkwürdige Weise ein Teil von ihm waren, weil er für sie verantwortlich war und weil er sie als Freunde sah. Er musste auf sie aufpassen und für sie alle sorgen. Es hatte natürlich einen egoistischen Hintergedanken und er selbst hatte da zwar schon Priorität, aber insgesamt? Er wollte die anderen auch zufrieden sehen, klärte ab, wie sie zu Dingen standen. Untereinander mochten sie nicht wirklich kommunizieren können, aber deswegen gab es ja ihn. Er war die Brücke. Zumindest war es bisher so gewesen. Als er noch die Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Jetzt war das anders.

Panik kroch in Radu auf. Nichts Neues in letzter Zeit. Er spürte immer öfter dieses Engegefühl in seiner Brust, das ihn hektisch nach Luft schnappen ließ. Immer und immer wieder. Und jedes Mal fürchtete er den neuen Morgen, wenn ihm wieder die Zügel entgleiten könnten. Wann hatte es sich eingeschlichen, dass die Kontrolle verloren hatte? Langsam und schleichend war es erst gewesen und dann mit einem Knall hatte er Entscheidungen getroffen, die über ihn hinausgingen, ihn zeitgleich aber betrafen wie niemals etwas zuvor. Und seine verschiedenen Leben lebten weiter. Ohne dass er es mit ansah. Er war ausgesperrt. Aus sich selbst einfach ausgesperrt. Als würde er in einer dunklen Kammer sitzen, durch verdunkelte Fenster starren und darauf hoffen, dass er einen Blick auf die Außenwelt erhaschte; so wartete er auf seine Zeit und dann, wenn er Glück hatte, war es endlich soweit. Und er sah wieder. Und alles flutete über ihn hinein. Erinnerungen, Eindrücke, Gespräche, Gerüche, Wortfetzen. Dinge, die erlebt worden waren, die er nicht gesehen hatte, nicht gehört hatte, nicht geschmeckt hatte, nicht gesprochen hatte.

Also schon … aber auch irgendwie nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Verstand sich etwas zu stabilisieren schien und war es nur für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment, schoss alles auf ihn ein. Er war das Sammelbecken aller Erinnerungen, die zuvor getrennt waren und ohne Verbindung zu ihm hatten sie sich aufgestaut. Das Leben von Bright, von Theon, die Sekunden von Etch, alles von Karus. Höher und höher hatte es sich gesammelt, hatten separat gelegen und sich getürmt. Gierig hatte es sich schon zu ihm gestreckt, ohne dass es ihn hatte erreichen können. Und dann, in einem winzigen Moment nur, hatte es sich losreißen können und hatte ihn unter sich begraben.

Radu fühlte sich, als würde er ertrinken. Er strampelte, er mühte sich ab, er wollte sich befreien. Er wollte und musste freikommen, um sich zu sortieren. Um alles zu sortieren. Um sein Leben, oder die Reste, die es war, zu sortieren, damit er wenigstens für ein paar Minuten lang weitermachen konnte, ehe ihm alles wieder entgleiten würde. Aber unentwegt schlugen die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Fest und unnachgiebig. Eine nach der anderen. So rücksichtslos und schwer, dass sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen.

Sein Kopf surrte. Es wurde ihm schlecht. So elend, als wäre er gerade auf einem Schiff bei höchstem Wellengang. Er schwankte. Tatsächlich. Und er ließ sich mit zittrigen Beinen zu Boden sinken, versteckte noch etwas weiter den Kopf. Als würde ihm das helfen. Als würde es machen, dass es aufhörte. Natürlich tat es ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Es hämmerte nur weiter in seinen Kopf. Immer weiter und weiter. Bis es vor seinen Augen flackerte. Als würde er in die offene Flamme eines Lagerfeuers schauen, wurde es hell, blitzte bis in seinen Schädel hinein. Erst sah er nur furchtbar hell, dann war es dunkel und einzelne Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf. Unzusammenhängende Bilder, einzelne Szenen. Dinge, bei denen er selbst niemals dabei gewesen war. Orte, die er nicht kannte. Situationen, die er nicht erlebt hatte. Eine nach der anderen rasten sie auf ihn ein. Unzusammenhängend. In den Sätzen abgerissen und stockend, dann woanders ansetzend. In einem Gespräch mit Alysala, dann ein Bruch, Drakkrys, er war auf einem Jahrmarkt, er war wieder in einer Stadt. Er hörte die Stimme von Karus, die verängstigte Stimme. Er hörte das unzufriedene Brummen von Theon. Er hörte seine eigene Stimme. Irgendwo dazwischen. Aber auch das fühlte sich nicht bekannt an. Es war ihm alles fremd. Es war alles nicht er.

»Aufhören«, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er beide Hände, so fest er konnte, gegen die Ohren presste.

Noch immer konnte er es hören. Natürlich. Wie auch nicht. Es war in seinem Kopf. Wie sie es immer waren. Doch dieses Mal schienen lauter zu sein, penetranter, einfach mehr. So viel mehr.

»Aufhören!«

Krampfhaft presste er die Kiefer aufeinander, bis ihm die Zähne schmerzten. Ein dröhnender Kopfschmerz zog sich von dem Wirbel bis in die Stirn, pochte in den Schläfen, ließ ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte sich an einen Fixpunkt zu klammern. Der war jedoch vor seinen Augen verschwommen. Seine Sicht war wie durch Wasser gewesen. Tränen waren es nicht. Es fühlte sich nur an, als würde er hier an Ort und Stelle erblinden.

Seine Finger fühlten sich taub an, kribbelten dann wieder, verloren wieder jedes Gefühl, als ein neuer Schwall Erinnerungen auf ihn hereinprasselte. Sein Körper war taub. Radu war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er auch nur einen Finger bewegen konnte. Nicht einfach so.

»He, Radu«, hörte er ein leises Stimmchen. Es war gerade nur ein Flüstern. Ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf. Ein Stimmchen, das in den Dialogen, die er durchlebte, und dem Rauschen beinahe verloren ging. Doch er hörte das Flüstern und er wusste, zu wem es gehörte. Karus. Schwer schluckte Radu. Es beruhigte ihn kein bisschen, dass sich der Tiefling einschaltete. Viel mehr stellte es ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Stress trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er versuchte sich auf beide Dinge zu konzentrieren. Nicht in den Erinnerungen unterzugehen und auf Karus zu hören. Seine Hände wurden schwitzig. »Alles in Ordnung, Radu?« Sah er so aus? Machte er diesen Eindruck? Auf irgendeine Weise?! Ruckartig, krampfhaft schüttelte Radu den Kopf, die Augen weiter zusammengekniffen. Kurz öffnete er den Mund, wollte eine Antwort herauspressen, aber sobald seine Lippen sich trennten, wurde ihm so elend und er konnte Galle aufsteigen spüren, dass er hastig wieder den Mund schloss. Den bitteren Geschmack schmeckte er dennoch auf der Zunge, er stieg ihm in die Nase. Aber dabei blieb es auch. Zum Glück.

Der Stress jedoch blieb. Er wuchs weiter. Ließ sein Herz flattern, ließ seine Finger sich fest und schmerzhaft in seine eigene Haut krallen, verzweifelt bei sich selbst nach Halt suchen, wo kein Halt war. Er konnte sich nicht selbst helfen, während er in dieser Erinnerungsspirale gefangen war. Leidend blieb ihm eigentlich nur anzusehen, was er verpasst hatte.

»Radu, bis‘ du okay?«, schaltete sich auch Bright nuschelnd ein.

Die beiden waren ein kleines, helles Lichtchen in Radus Kopf, das aber schnell geschluckt wurde. Er sah die Kerle mit den Ketten, er sah Karus Panik, er sah das Riesenrad, Häuser in den Wipfeln. So viele Dinge. Unendlich viele, unbekannte Dinge. Es erschlug ihn. Die Ungewissheit war belastend. Und der Strom wollte einfach nicht enden.

»Radu?«, fragten die beiden dieses Mal wie aus einem Mund.

Ein lautes Schnarren entwich dem Changeling. »Seid einfach still!«, zischte er harsch wie sonst nicht. Wenn sie zu viele Dummheiten anstellen wollten, musste man schon einmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen sprechen. Aber nicht so. Bisher nicht so. Und fast war er sich auch sicher, dass sie beide auch schon verschwunden waren. Sie blieben auf jeden Fall still. Wenigstens irgendetwas, was auf Radu hörte; was sich ihm fügte, was die Klappe hielt, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Seine Hände wanderten über sein Gesicht, durch sein Haar, klammerten sich dort fest, ehe er sich an sich selbst festklammerte, seine Fingernägel dabei so fest in seinem eigenen Fleisch vergrub, dass es schmerzte. Doch der Schmerz war willkommen. Es klärte etwas seinen Kopf. Minimal. Ein kleines bisschen. Nicht wirklich hilfreich. Aber wählerisch war Radu schon lange nicht mehr.

»Geht einfach weg«, presste er hervor und krümmte sich noch etwas mehr zusammen, machte sich so klein, wie er konnte. Sie sollten verschwinden. Er wollte alleine sein. Er wollte Stille. Für lange wollte er Stille.

Sie sollten alle verschwinden.


End file.
